Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method of the same, and a storage medium and particularly relates to the information processing apparatus having an electric-power saving mode, the control method of the same, and the storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
MFP has been known as an information processing apparatus which makes a transition to an electric-power saving mode, which reduces electric power consumption, if predetermined processing is not being executed. In the electric-power saving mode, electric power is supplied only to requisite minimum component elements provided in MFP. MFP includes a main system, which comprehensively controls this entire MFP, and a subsystem, which executes respective processes. In the electric-power saving mode, when MFP receives an instruction for executing a process, returning from the electric-power saving mode is instructed from the main system to the subsystem (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2011-129061). The subsystem includes a plurality of component elements such as a CPU, an image processing unit, and the like. When the returning from the electric-power saving mode is instructed, electric power is supplied to each of the component elements. When the electric power is supplied, the CPU of the subsystem starts a detection process of detecting the image processing unit to be subjected to initialization, and subjects the image processing unit to polling. In this polling, if a response notification is received from the image processing unit, the CPU starts initialization of the image processing unit; and, if the response notification is not received during a predetermined period, the CPU gives a notification of a detection error showing a fact that the image processing unit has not been detected. When the notification of the detection error is given, a user carries out a process for resolving the detection error.
However, a plurality of factors are conceivable as the factors why the detection error is notified since the response notification cannot be received during the predetermined period (hereinafter, referred to as “notification factors of the detection error”). Examples of the plurality of factors include an error of the main system, an error of the image processing unit, and delay of electric power supply to the image processing unit. However, it is difficult to specify which factor it is only by the whether the response notification is present or absent. As a result, there is a case in which, even though the delay of electric power supply to the image processing unit is a notification factor of the detection error, a user or a serviceperson determines that the image processing unit has malfunctioned and then carries out a wasteful replacement operation of the image processing unit.